Cancer currently constitutes the second most common cause of death in the United States. Carcinomas of the colon are the eighth most prevalent form of cancer and fourth among the most common causes of cancer deaths in this country. The incidence of colon cancer has been increasing steadily in the past twenty years in most industrialized countries, exhibiting the characteristics of a growing epidemiological problem. In the year 2000, for example, an estimated 28,600 deaths will be ascribed to this type of cancer and approximately 28,600 new cases will be diagnosed.
Colon cancer is the second most frequently diagnosed malignancy in the United States as well as the second most common cause of cancer death. The five-year survival rate for patients with colorectal cancer detected in an early localized stage is 92%; unfortunately, only 37% of colorectal cancer is diagnosed at this stage. The survival rate drops to 64% if the cancer is allowed to spread to adjacent organs or lymph nodes, and to 7% in patients with distant metastases.
The prognosis of colon cancer is directly related to the degree of penetration of the tumor through the bowel wall and the presence or absence of nodal involvement, consequently, early detection and treatment are especially important. Currently, diagnosis is aided by the use of screening assays for fecal occult blood, sigmoidoscopy, colonoscopy and double contrast barium enemas. Treatment regimens are determined by the type and stage of the cancer, and include surgery, radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy. Recurrence following surgery (the most common form of therapy) is a major problem and is often the ultimate cause of death. In spite of considerable research into therapies for the disease, colon cancer remains difficult to diagnose and treat. In spite of considerable research into therapies for these and other cancers, colon cancer remains difficult to diagnose and treat effectively. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for detecting and treating such cancers. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
In spite of considerable research into therapies for these and other cancers, colon cancer remains difficult to diagnose and treat effectively. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for detecting and treating such cancers. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages such as other colon diseases.